


Marionette Syndrome

by Silas (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Silas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only marionettes in Tron's plan. Not anything more, not anything less. He didn't even know the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marionette Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> As expected, I do not own zexal or it's characters.  
> Arclight angst is the best type of angst.

_“You’re going to go with a friend of ours for now okay?” Chris asked as he tried to maintain his serious tone. In front of him, IV could only nod for he could not fully understand the situation. Chris fought his urges to just pull both his brothers in a hug and tell them that he would make things better, but he couldn’t say that…he couldn’t lie to them._

_The rain fell hard, making the good-bye even worse. It hurt like a mortal wound to have to send your brothers away, even if it were for their own sake. It hurt to know that their father might never return. It hurt to pretend everything was okay for the sake of III and IV._

_“From now on I need you to be strong and take care of your brother, get it?” Chris continued as he looked at IV in the eye. “I want you to protect him and make sure nothing wrong happens to him, get it? He’s going to be your responsibility.”_

_He knew it was too much for them. They were only kids, not even teens that were being forced to part from their own relative. He knew it was a bad idea but it was for their own well being._

_“Onii-sama…” III called with the most worried expression Chris had ever seen; it wouldn’t surprise him if the youngest bursted into tears any second now. “why do you have to leave too?” He asked, choking down a sob._

_It broke Chris heart. He couldn’t give them a proper response and that only made the guilt grow. “It’s for your own safety…” The silver haired tried to smile and caressed the youngest’s locks. “Be strong and don’t forget anything father taught you, okay? Please obey your brother.” Mihael only nodded. “And you please take care of yourself too.” He told IV, this time actually pulling the two of them into a hug. “I want you two to know that I love you, and so does father.”_

_If someone had asked the three of them if they were crying that night the three of them would have said yes. It was going to be the last moment of weakness they could ever have. IV actually grabbed onto Chris’ coat and begged not to leave while III only prayed that if he returned, that he returned with father by his side. V couldn’t speak anymore and just held them close in attempt to become stronger._

_“It’s time for us to leave,” The man that was in charge of taking Thomas and Mihael away said. It was heart breaking to see the scene, but they had to part ways. III and IV had to go to another place while Chris attempted to find their father._

_“Don’t leave.” III begged, clinging with all his childish force onto V. “Please don’t leave…don’t disappear like father did,” He sobbed, tears over flowing from his eyes. “Please…onii-sama, please don’t…”_  
A mortal wound couldn’t hurt so much.  
IV sobbed silently before letting go of his elder brother. “Just…come back for us, okay? With…with…father.” He only said before pulling on III’s sleeve. “He’ll come back.” III looked up at his brother with a look that said he wanted to believe him. “He’ll come back with father, didn’t you hear?” Now was not the time to be weak or childish, he had to be strong for III’s sake. He had to be strong for his brothers. He had to prove them he could be strong too. 

_As they parted, IV could only hug III as he sobbed his heart out and begged for his family to return to normal. IV only let another tear fall from his cheek that day and that was the last one he ever cried._

_._

_“Nii-sama, it’s already been a year…” Mihael said one night as he looked up to the sky. The two Arclight had been sent to an orphanage a year ago when they had been torn apart from their brother. The orphanage was okay but it was small and the two had to share a small bed. “Do you think…”  
“He’ll come back.” IV cut in also looking at the night sky. “Don’t worry; I’m here to protect you.” He was now twelve and his responsibilities had changed-his top priority was to keep Mihael safe._

_It was another year, and now Mihael was now eleven and there was still no sign of Chris coming back. Even if III didn’t say it out loud, sometimes he wondered if they’d been forgotten. This year his birthday had been the worst; when only Thomas and him had been the only ones that hadn’t been adopted on their floor. The loneliness was terrible. It sometimes ate him up and he remembered those days when his brothers and he would wait for their father to arrive just to keep the hope up._

_“Mihael,”_

_The pink haired rolled around on the bed and saw IV take out a small box covered in shiny paper. “Happy Birthday.” The dual haired had said simply and handed his brother a necklace with a small stone attached. “It’s not much but-oomph!” III hugged his big brother with a smile and cuddled close to him, whispering a ‘thank you’ before falling asleep._

_Then as the third year came close the two brothers were called to the office. Neither one knew what to expect and almost turned into a puddle of tears when they saw Chris there, waiting for them. The two ran to hug their brother, but instead of being hugged back in a warm manner they received an awkward hug. IV brushed it off, thinking that it was the shock of seeing them after so much.  
 ___

__After that they’d been taken to home. Finally home._ _

__Finally together again._ _

__It was until they were on their way home that Chris, no…V, had explained to them what had happened to their father. III let out a cry and IV could only gasp. It was impossible that their father had turned into a kid. Even worse, V had told them everything about Faker, asking if they remembered the Tenjo children and telling them they were now their enemies. When they reached their new house, an abandoned museum at the edge of the city, they’d been greeted by a child._ _

__A child that claimed to be their father._ _

__“My name from now on is Tron.” He had stated, smiling childishly at his sons. “From now on we’ll plan a revenge on the man that did this to our family-Faker.” He explained to them their new names -III, IV and V. He had told them their mission was to get revenge on the man, to destroy him as he had destroyed them._ _

__And now, after all this years of putting their revenge onto practice, came Tsukumo Yuma to ruin their plans. To break Ryoga’s influence on them, to say things like ‘duels were meant to be fun’ and that dueling wasn’t for revenge, but what did he know about how destroyed his family was? He still had people that cared for him….that bastard. He even pulled III into believing him and now…and now III was in a coma._ _

__After Tron had arrived he had tried to show him that he had been strong while he was gone but it seemed it didn’t matter because all that was on Tron’s mind was revenge. Still he tried to get approval of his acts and did what Tron told him to. He cheated on dueling, he lied to people, he even hurt an innocent girl just to get Ryoga’s attention. He felt terrible, he felt sick, he hadn’t meant to hurt Rio but Tron had ordered it and to get his approval he had to do it._ _

__It was all to get Byron back._ _

__Hurting all those people to hurt looked up to him. If only they knew how sick and broken he was. How much he hated himself, how much he hated…how much he hated that he couldn’t get Tron’s approval._ _

__Even after V had been defeated, he still couldn’t get something that sowed approval from Tron. And then it had hit him that…Tron didn’t care about him anymore, because Tron wasn’t Byron. Tron wasn’t their father. Tron was a stranger._ _

__And they were nothing to him._ _

__Not family, not sons, not people. They were only mere objects on a pointless revenge. III and V were hurt and he was going to fall into the same nothing._ _

__**_They were just puppets. ___** _ _

__Oh the irony._ _

__They were pawns._ _

__Objects._ _

__Marionettes._ _

__Only in a revenge that couldn’t be accomplished._ _


End file.
